Brothery Love
by rainieForest
Summary: I miss my brother. My brother who brought me love when I knew that I was hated in our village. My brother who took me out of my loneliness and taught me to feel loved when we first met. Almost Yaoi R
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly Love**

-&&-

"Why does everyone hate me?" Wondered a 7 year old blond little boy. He was small for his age and dirty. He was an orphan. An orphan who discovered hate when he was just born, "Did I do something wrong?"

The little boy walked until he saw someone by the river. The boy was dressed in all black and for some reason his hair style looked familiar.

"He looks sad," the little boy thought, "Is he alone like me?"

Gathering up his courage, the boy walked over to the dark hair boy.

"Are you alone like me?"

The dark hair boy turned slowing and the blond remembered where he saw the other before. It was at the Ninja Academy. The blond saw him smiling and excited while talking to an older boy who looked just like him but older.

"Leave me alone," the dark hair boy said coldly and turned away to look back at the river.

The blond felt heart broken and nodded slowly. All he wanted was a friend. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," he said softly, "I'll go."

He was just about to leave when; "Yes."

"Huh?" He turned back to the other boy and saw him watching him.

"Yes, I'm alone. Are you too?"

The blond nodded. Someone else was alone just like him. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The blond didn't want to give out his name. He knew, for some reason, the village hated his name whenever they hear it. He didn't want his possible first friend to hate him when he heard his name as well.

"Um..."

"You don't have a name?"

"…I do but…"

"But what?"

"You'll hate me too?"

"Hate you? Why?"

"Everyone seems to hate me when they see me or when they hear my name."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"I won't hate you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Arigotou Sasuke-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blond waited for a reaction of hate but nothing happened. He looked up at Sasuke and saw him thinking.

"I think I heard your name before."

"Really?"

"Hai. My parents told me once to not go near you." Naruto saddened and could feel his sapphire jewel eyes watered slightly.

"I'll leave you alone then." Naruto sadly walked away, not noticing Sasuke's panic look.

"Wait!" Naruto felt someone hug him from behind, "Please, I don't want to be alone. My whole family died and I'm all that's left. Please, don't leave me too."

Naruto turned and the two 7 year olds hugged, finally feeling like they were wanted by someone else.

"I won't leave you Sasuke and you won't leave me too right?"

"Hai."

"Then we'll always be together. Like brothers."

"Hai. Like brothers."

-------------------------------------------------------------

He left me. He left me for power to kill his _real_ brother. He broke his promise. We said we'd be together always but he left. Was I just a stepping stone for him? Did he just use me as support until he can toss me aside like an unwanted toy? Weren't we supposed to be brothers? Why did he leave me then?

I tried to bring him back for the past 3 years since he left but every time we meet on the battlefield, he wanted to kill me. I guess I was the only one to feel that we were really brothers when we first met.

I tried to give up on him ever coming back because I knew he won't. I also knew that even if he _wanted_ to come back, he couldn't. He was a traitor. And traitors were always executed when found by the shinobi of their former village.

I miss my brother. My brother who brought me love when I knew that I was hated in our village. My brother who took me out of my loneliness and taught me to feel loved when we first met.

I miss my brother Uchiha Sasuke. Will you ever come back? Will we ever be the same like we were when we were children? Or will we die by our hands when we meet again on the battlefield? I hope not. I don't want to kill you. You, who saved me from my darkness. I hope to see you again brother, not on the battlefield but in our village, in our home.

The End


	2. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
